AGE-2DB Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet
The AGE-2DB Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet is the second wear configuration of the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal appearing in the Mobile Suit Gundam AGE anime series. The unit is piloted by Asemu Asuno. Technology & Combat Characteristics The AGE-2DB Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet was specially designed for dealing with multiple opponents simultaneously,Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 24 "X-Rounder" Both the arms and the legs of the mobile suits were equipped with the Double Bullet Armament Pack, which is created using the AGE Builder. The machine is optimized for Asemu's dual wielding preferences.HG 1/144 AGE-2DB Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet manual Also, the cockpit controls for the Gundam are changed. The unit's standard weaponry were also replaced with newer weapons such as the Twin DODS Cannons that are mounted on the side, standard beam sabers on the rear skirts the Calf Missiles located on the legs giving the unit a great degree of firepower overall. Armaments ;*Twin DODS Cannons : The Twin DODS Cannonshttp://i.imgur.com/nTwlK.jpg are ranged weapons that are shown to be mounted on the shoulders. They can rotate in any direction, allowing them to shoot down enemy units without moving its arms. The rifles mounted on the red binders can also be dismounted and be wielded by hand like normal DODS Rifles.http://i.imgur.com/1Ydy2.jpg while the red binders possess the ability to generate large beam sabers, allowing the pilot to quickly counter when there is no time to draw out its main beam sabers. ;*Beam Saber : A pair of beam sabers located on the rear skirt that can be used for close combat during battle. * Large Beam Sabers : ''''Two large beam sabers are mounted in the twin DODS cannons and can be emitted when the DODS cannons are removed. ;*Calf Missiles : Four Calf Missile Launchers were used for bombardment or distract the enemies. The launchers are mounted on the rear legs. System Features ;*AGE System History ''For the history of the AGE-2 Double Bullet, please see Asemu Asuno's page. Picture Gallery Age2db-assembly.jpg|Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet assembly Age2db-art.jpg|Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet production art Age2db-msl.jpg|Rear leg missile launcher 1325238243829.jpg|HG Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet 6858GA246.png|AGE-2DB Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet 2nd_ms_b_002.gif|AGE-2DB Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet RGPVd.jpg|Double Bullet's Fighter Form AGE-2DB_01.jpg|AGE-2 Double Bullet (Front) by Zefai AGE-2DB_02.jpg|AGE-2 Double Bullet (Rear) by Zefai Ag age2 doublebullet PAC.jpg|AG 1/144 Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet Hg age-2 double bullet boxart.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet - Box art AGE-2 Double Bullet.jpg|Age-2 Double Bullet AGE-2 Double Bullet - Using Beam Sabers.jpg|Age-2 Double Bullet using Large Beam sabers AGE-2 Double Bullet using Beam cannons.jpg|AGE-2 Double Bullet using Dods Cannons GUNDAM AGE @.jpg|Back of Model Double Bullet AGE-DB AGE-2 Double Bullet.jpg Double Bullet Calf lancher.jpg Double Bullet Cannon Blast.jpg Double Bullet Gun.jpg Double Bullet Gun Fire.jpg Double Bullet Misile awey.jpg Double Bullet Misile awey.jpg Double Bullet Saber.jpg Double_Bullet_ED.jpg AGE-2DB Double Bullet+Hyper DODS from Normal.png|Fanart of AGE-2DB witch Hyper DODS in middle of G-Strider mode Notes and Trivia *AGE-2DB Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet's flight transformation design resembles the ORX-005 Gaplant mobile armor form from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam series. *The Twin Large Saber in both of the Shoulder similar to the V2 Gundam Wings of Light. References 74564345GB34.png|HG 1/144 AGE-2 Double Bullet manual External Links *AGE-2DB Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet on MAHQ.net Category:Stubs